Luna Gets Married
by lunastwin90
Summary: Its Luna and Rolf Scamander's big day and the wedding couldn't be wackier! Floating chairs to Freshwater Plimpy soup! Rated T for later Firewhiskey encounters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters, if I did, I'd be livin the high life. :)**

**My first Fanfic! Enjoy!**

**Luna Gets Married**

Today was the day. Luna Lovegood was standing at her mirror in her bedroom for the last time. It looked almost as it did before the Erumpent Horn had exploded two years ago on the floor below. She was wearing a white dress that had yellow stitching. The skirt was wide and flared out but the bodice was like a corset. Her dirty blonde hair was straight and piled up on her head in a bun. Her veil was attached to it and hung down to just below her shoulders. Luna took a deep breath and calmed herself with the thought that the Dirigble Plums in bushels around the seating area might attract a hungry Crumple-Horned Snorkack or two. In twenty minutes she would be Mrs. Rolf Scamander

Outside the guests were filling into the seating area. There was a yellow carpet leading from the back row to the altar. After all, it was good luck to wear yellow at weddings. The seating area was comprised of yellow bean bag chairs with levitation charms placed on them hovering a foot off the ground. On the left side, ten feet away was a table with food and drinks. A big roasted pig was surrounded by potatos, beans, Freshwater Plimpy soup courtesy of Luna's father, treacle tart from Mrs. Weasley, salmon, steak, pea soup, pumpkin juice, Firewhiskey, a roast duck, sausages, chocolate gateau, and countless other delectable dishes.

There was a succession of loud pops sounded as Harry, Fleur, and the Weasleys minus Ginny apparated at the Lovegood's front gate. All of them were wearing bright yellow robes, as has been requested in the invitation. They clashed horribly with the Weasleys hair. As they were walking around to the back of the house, Neville Longbottom, his grandmother, and Hannah Abbot apparated in front of them, "Oh sorry guys," said Neville.

"It's alright mate," said Ron.

The large group made their way to the seating area, dodging the Dirigble Plums and grumbling about their bright robes. Neville's grandmother most of all.

"For heaven's sake whoever heard of yellow being good luck at a wedding? Didn't work to well when her and her father showed up to your brothers in yellow," said Mrs. Longbottom pointing at the Weasley child closest to her, who happened to be Charlie. Remembering the Death Eater attack in the middle of the reception all too well they had nothing to say.

"Blimey," said Ron catching sight of the floating chairs. Harry stopped, mouth agape, to stare at the odd seating arrangements. Neville chuckled, "Good ole Luna."

Harry nodded and followed Ron to a seat. Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hannah sat in one row in the front of the bride's side. Luna and Ginny were the bridesmaids and were already in the living room. The sun was bearing down and Ron complained frequently of feeling like a fried egg.

"I mean couldn't we have just pinned yellow flowers to our normal dress robes?" he asked for the hundredth time. Harry ignored him although he felt the same way. He hoped they would start soon because he knew Mrs. Weasley had brought another large treacle tart just in case the one she had sent by owl hours earlier wasn't enough.

No sooner than Harry and drawn his wand halfway out of his pocket fully intending to put a silencing charm on Ron, than a strange version of the Bridal March started. "Bloody hell!" said Ron, who had nearly fallen of his seat at the March's loud opening note. Awkwardly, all the guests stood as the bridesmaids and grooms men came in before Luna, sprinkling some sort of glittering powder on the ground. "Probably something to do with Nargles," Ron muttered. Neville nodded in agreement. George clamped his hand over his one ear as the music grew in volume. "Bloody hell I only have one left," he grumbled, "I don't need it deafened."

Luna's expression was the happiest Harry had ever seen it. She glided down the aisle on her father's arm and beamed at Rolf when she took her place at the altar. The same wizened old wizard that had presided over Bill's wedding was standing between them. "Blimey, we must have forgotten a sorcerer's stone!" joked Harry. Ron, Charlie, and Bill laughed. "What?" said George, taking his hand off his ear.

"Do you, Rolf Scamander, take Luna Lovegood to be your magically wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for rich or poor, for better or worse, till death do you part?"

"I do."  
"And do you, Luna Lovegood, take Rolf Scamander to be your magically wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, for better or worse, until death do you part?"

"I do, and in the event of a _Blibbering Humdinger attack."_

_Ron and Harry laughed so loudly people turned to glare at him. Hermione was worst of all. Harry could almost hear here "Honestly Ronald…" Ginny was suddenly very interested in her bouquet. _

_"Ah, then I declare you bonded for life," Finished the wizard tapping their joined hands with his wand._

_"Time to eat," said Ron gleefully as the bridal party marched back down the aisle to take photographs in front of the large 4-tier white with yellow flowers wedding cake._

_The guests filed out starting with the first row and Harry and Ron were two of the first people at the refreshment table. Ron filled his plate with everything but the Freshwater Plimpy soup and what he called "that French stuff". Harry got smaller portions and an alarming amount of treacle tart and they made there way to an empty table. Their plan was eat first, congratulate the couple later. A crowd was jostling around Luna and Rolf for pictures and to shake their hands. Luna's eyes were extremely bright and missing her customary far-off look. Rolf was smiling from ear to ear, his flyaway brown hair sticking up in every direction and his different color eyes-left blue right green were shining. _

_"Harry! Ron!" called Hermione and Ginny._

_"Uh looks like we've got to take pictures," said Ron._

_"Better wipe your chin," said Harry._

_Ron wiped his chocolate stained chin with his napkin as they walked over to take pictures with Luna and Rolf._

_"Congratulations Rolf, Best Wishes Luna," said Harry, then Ron._

_"Thank you so much for coming, oh isn't this dreamy? We're halfway through and no Death Eaters or Nargles!" said Luna._

_Ron chuckled and Harry smiled, "Yeah it's a great deal better than Bill's," said Ron._

_"Yeah, I don't have to be fat cousin Barney," said Harry. _

_Next Chapter coming soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy!**

As the night wore on, the music got faster and the drinks flowed without halt. Luna and Rolf were dancing madly in the center of guests who hadn't quite reached their level as of yet. George had followed the couple's example and he and Angelina were jumping up and down flailing their arms madly. George's glass of Firewhiskey precariously held between four fingers. Harry was dancing at a slightly slower pace with Ginny and trying not to step on her toes to much. Ron was doing almost the same with Hermione only he had had more drinks than Harry.

"Woo-hoo! C'mon Harry have 'nother," Ron slurred. He handed Harry a glass of Firewhiskey from the tray of a waiter, which Harry downed in one gulp. He grinned at Ron and twirled Ginny around suddenly, "Feel the breeze!" Ginny's hair came out from her up-do and she glared at Harry until he appeased her with an apologetic look. She smiled and took his hand to lead him further on the dance floor where the guests were dancing to the latest single from the Weird Sisters, her favorite band.

Ginny sang along with the lyrics and picked up a glass of Champagne from a passing waiter.

"May as well have a bit of fun," she said downing the glass.

"Oh come on Gin," began Harry, "Champagne? Is that as reckless as Ginerva Weasley can get?"

"Potter wants a contest huh? You can't even function after only two glasses of Firewhiskey!" Ginny spat.

Fully intending to defend his manhood, Harry marched over to the refreshment table, dragging Ginny across the dance floor behind him and proceeded to chug four lare glasses. Hiccupping, he said, "How's that eh? Didn't think Parry Hotter could handle his liquor?" At this moment a girl who had been watching them from the other side of the table giggled. She had large blue eyes and was wearing a yellow Muggle sundress under a darker yellow robe. "Who are you?" she said giggling.

"Don't you know who I am? I'm The Boy Who Lived b-"

"ALRIGHT HARRY!" shouted Ginny. Ron stumbled over to them sans Hermione, "Hey Harry c'mon, c'ere," he said drunkenly. Ron led Harry by the sleeve to a patch of grass tan feet away from the wedding where George, Bill, Charlie, Lee Jordan, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and looking as though he had been dragged there against his better wishes-Percy.

"Alright so here's the seal," said George, meaning deal. "The first one to successf'ly steal no less than but who gives a hippogriff more than three pairs of girls undies without using magic gets….gets….well he gets a prize…a nice prize."

"What? I-I don't know," said Neville, sounding a bit like his pre-war self.

"Oi! C'mon Nev it'll be a breeze, all these witches think we're heroes they won't mind one bit," said Lee.

"Well I'll do it, I c'n do't," said Harry.

"Yeah," said Ron, Seamus, Bill, Charlie, and Dean.

"Well Perce?" said George.

"Alright alright but gimme another glass first," he said.

Percy downed another glass of Firewhiskey and then the boys split up to grab their loot. No of them gave a thought as to how they would get under all those layers robes and cloaks.

"This'll be interesting," said George to Lee.

Stay Tuned For Chapter 3!


End file.
